


The Banshee and the Werewolf

by FandomQueenLydia12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueenLydia12/pseuds/FandomQueenLydia12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek asked Lydia on a date which ends badly when an unexpected guest shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my best friend / sister worked on this for a long time so hope yall like it. Also my best friend/ sister has an account on here as well so go read her stuff if you like teen wolf which i'm guessing you are because your reading this one ! Lol. Her account name is Malia- Hale-24.........so check it out. ....hope yall like my fan fic

I was sitting in science class the most boring class of all. I had managed to block out everything just me swimming in a head of thoughts. I jumped when I heard my name.

Lydia Martin, what are the levels of ecology? 

I had been paying no attention so I had no idea what the answer was. I looked at my best friends who were sitting on each side of me. Allison only knew one but thankfully Malia knew the other. I looked at their notes before walking up to the chalkboard. I picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the levels. 

Very good Lydia for a minute I thought you weren't listening. I smiled and sat back down.

Thr bell rang and the classroom was suddenly empty. As me and my friends walked out of the room our teacher gave us our essays we all got A's.  
As soon as we got further down the hall we all started laughing. 

Lydia were you zoned out long enough? Malia teased. 

I smiled at her an answered her question. 

His class is so boring, what else was i supposed to do?

Malia and Allison gasped when Scott and Stiles jumped out from behind them putting there arms around there necks. I thought it was so cute how they were in love and all, but I remained single.

That night I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk through the park. It was like midnight but I didn't care, I was going.  
I put on a comfortable black knee length dress with some pink wedges. Some people would say that was dressing up but it was casual for me, because I wore dresses all the time.  
When I finally made it to the park ot was completely empty so I sat on the swing gazing up at the stars. When I felt like it was time to go home I started walking.  
As I was walking I heard a loud car horn. When I turned around yo see who it was I saw a gorgeous black Camaro. Sitting in the driver's side was Derek Hale.


	2. A Ride Home with Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Date ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter hope yall like it !

Need a ride? He asked. 

Nah, I'm good. I'll just walk, I replied

Lydia, you shouldn't be walking at night like this.

I sighed and walked closer.

Okay you do know where my house is right?

Yeah, Scott showed me once, he replied.   
I opened the car door and sat in the passenger side putting my purse at my feet.  
We sat in silence for a couple minutes and the he looked over to me 

What are you doing out here anyway, Lydia? 

I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk, I answered.   
He looked at me with confusion .

And you got all dressed up for a walk. He said with a grin

Are you kidding, this is casual for me. I told him  
That made us both laugh.

###############

*Derek's POV*

As I was driving Lydia home so noticed something Lydia was HOT ! And she looks good in black and her strawberry blonde her was beautiful. It made me want to run my fingers through it.   
As we pulled onto her rode I saw her house up ahead. The moonlight danced in Lydia's eyes as she gazed at her house, so pretty I thought to myself. In the corner of my eye I saw a smile wipe across her rose red lipsticked lips.  
I looked at her and asked, Why are you smiling like that? 

She looked at me and answered, I just really love your car.

I couldn't help but smile.

Thanks I love it to, I said.

What is it like a 2014 camaro? She asked. 

Yeah, thats exactly what it is. I was stunned that she knew something about cars. She sure didn't look it! But I knew she was smart.   
Before I knew it we were in her drive way. She told me thanks for the ride and before she closed the car door. .......

Wait, I blurted out. She looked at me, 

Yes, she replied. 

Would you like to hang out sometime? I asked

Sure umm... here's my number just call me


	3. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a good summary for this one so just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming along

It was the next morning, I woke up around noon to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked over to see who was calling, the caller I.D. said Derek H. I jumped out of bed and tried to wake myself up and then answered my phone. 

Hello? I said

Hey so I'll pick you up at seven.he replied. 

Oh.so no How are you? Or How's your day been? I said with a giggle. 

The phone was silent for about three seconds and then i heard a long sigh at the other end of the phone.

Well I didn't drop you off till about three so I figured you would sleep till about noon am I right so far? 

It was my turn to be silent, but I had to answer so I nodded my head, even though he couldn't see it, and said Yes, you are please do continue. 

You just woke up only cause your phone was ringing, and your still in your PJ's. I was silent once more and he apparently took that as sign to keep talking. And last but definitely not least , I'll pick u up at seven tonight. 

Okay, I'm pretty sure that was the longest speech I've ever heard from you. And yes, I'll see you at seven. Goodbye Sourwolf, I told him giggling.

Goodbye Lydia. 

############

I got up and took a shower. I put on a very classy, red, long sleeve shirt eith lace cuffs. A pair of black leggings and black 4 inch heels. 

When I finished getting dressed I realized how time had just slipped by me. Because it was already three thirty, so I picked up my pace a little. When I was about to apply makeup I heard my phone ringing. It was Malia. I answered my phone with a simple ( Hello ), it was a little perkier than i intended but I went on.

Hey Lydia I just called to ask you a question. Malia told me.

Go ahead ask. I told her.

Do you want to get a burger with me and Allison ?

I sighed and answered, I can't I already have plans.

With who? She asked.

#####################

*Derek's POV*

When I got off the phone with Lydia I fell backwards onto my bed and stared at the ceiling I had a lump in my throat that was slowly getting bigger. A girl had never made me feel luke this before. To a point it scared me because everyone around me always gets hurt or worse but knowing she was a supernatural creature like me made my love for her grow stronger. 

I let out a deep sigh and went to take a shower. 

It felt good to have the warm water run down my body and through my hair. It made me wonder what it would be like to have Lydia run her fingers through my hair and down my sholders, abs,and back. The water relaxed me a bit. I needed it to. I was so worried and anxious for tonight. Never in my life have I been the anxious, exept maybe for Kate Argents funral.  
I got out of the shower and had just pulled on my pants when my phone rang. It was just Scott.

I answered my phone, What fo you want Scott?

Oh, hey I was wondering if me and Stiles could come over and order pizza and watch Star Wars...even though Star Wars is so gay.

Uhh...first of all no because Stiles is annoying and second of all I already have plans, so.

The phone was silent for a minute then Scott asked, With who? 

Lydia. I answered him

Lydia? Scott replied with confusion

Yeah we're gonna hang out

Oooohhhh...Scott teased with amusement 

Then I suggest you wear blue thats her favorite color. Scott stated 

Now why should I take advice from you.? I stated firmly. 

Because I'm her friend and I know everything about her. He admitted with honor.

He had a point but I still couldn't figure out why I was taking advice from a boy who wasn't even out of high school yet. But maybe he could be a help because there was one question I had to get answered. 

I huffed through the phone and said, You have a point so can imI ask you a question? I asked with shame.

Go for it. Scott replied

What's her favorite take out food?

Scott chuckled into the phone, Have you not noticed she orders the same thing every time we go to the cafe? Scott asked. 

No I'm always trying to block out Stiles's insane talking habit. I stated sternfully.

She always orders a hamburger and sweet tea, Derek. 

I hated when he talked to me like I was eight....it made me wanna....wanna rip his throat out with my teeth. 

Well have a good time with Lydia. Scott said laughing. 

#####################

*Original POV*

Time had flown by . Before I realized Derek had pulled up and I was still on the phone with Malia.

OH MY GOD! I have to go Derek's already here! I wasn't paying attention. Time flies when I talk to Malia.

YOU HAVE A DATE WITH DEREK! ?

Goodbye Malia I said hanging up.

I heard Derek's car horn and I knew I was late no time for foundation just blush and lipstick I told myself. When I finished I heard the doorbell ring. 

Coming I'm Coming I yelled practically running down the stairs. I was trying to put on my shoes while opening the door. 

Hi, I said still fixing my shoes when I opened the door. 

Hey Lydia, I was beginning to think you forgot.he replied

Ummm.... yeah I was talking to Malia ..Sorry. 

It's okay. Are you wearing those shoes so you can be as tall as me? Derek asked with a smile

Yep..I replied with a giggle. 

I don't like it when your as tall as me. Are you ready to go? He asked

Yep. I answered .

He opened the passenger side door for me and he hopped in on the driver's side. Let's go he said. And we left.


	4. A Date to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a date that i know Lydia will remember but i have to warn yall something bad happens in this chapter. But they pull threw.

After we got in the car Derek started the engine and we speed off. I looked over to Derek,   
So where are we going?

He looked at me with a small smirk, A place,He replied

Seriously where? I begged

Now he had a full out smile. You'll find out in a little bit. he teased. I sighed and gazed out the window to try to figure it out on my own.

I noticed we were going the same way Stiles or Scott usally drove me for the pack lunch, at the Speedy Quick cafe. Were we really going here for a date!?

Like always I was right. We pulled up at the cafe and I reached for my handle when a hand grabbed mine gently.

I've got this, he said with a grin. I pulled my hand off the handle and put it back in my lap. He quickly got outof the car and rushed inside. He came out with a bag and two cups of sweet tea. Sweet tea was my absolute favorite drink, I wandered if he knew that or it was his favorite to.

He looked over at me and said, I suck at cooking so I got us take out is the okay? 

Of corse it is. i assured him.

I love the color of your shirt blue is my favorite color. I complimented him.

Thanks, but I'd have to say mine would have to be read or black.

Another silence filled the car but this time it wasn't awkward it was pleasant, I guess you could say.

I had been paying no attention when I realized we were pulling up at his loft. When he parked the car we grabbed our bags of food and went inside and took out our food

Lets go , he said. I tilted my head in confusion. Where, I questioned.

For a walk, he answered. As he walked to the door, opening it and gesturing for me to go first. I walked out the door and Derek shut it catching up to me . We walked side by side talking, laughing, getting to know each other it was the best date I had ever been on. Until it all went so so wrong. 

Lydia something's out here .....something close. He stood up looking more alert than ever. I heard a twig snap so food Derek, Then he was engulfed with chains lots and lots of chains. I gasped in shock and scooted backwards as Derek was struggling his eyes went red and he looked at me RUN LYDIA RUN !!!!......GO! I did as he said and took off. 

Runnng.....Running

As fast as I could which wasn't that fast because I was wearing freaking heels!!!! I tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. When I was trying to get back up two guys grabbed my arms and jerked me up to my feet and started walking me the same way I came. I tried to struggle but the two men were obviously stronger than me. But then I knew what I had to do. ...I had to scream, but not just any scream my scream my supernatural scream. I knew if I did Scott would hear it and come with the pack. I took in a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could. The men fell to their feet covering their ears, and I ran. Then I noticed someone was chasing me someone faster than me. Someone who was close. 

I looked over my shoulder and I couldn't believe my eyes it was Kate Argent, Allison's aunt. She was holding a crome bar getting ready to swing. 

I had already lost one show so I was pretty much hobbling until the other fell off them I started to run faster but I was already tired so it didn't do me much good. Then I noticed Kate wasn't behind me anymore, so I stopped running and hid beHind a bush. I was trying to catch my breath trying to be quiet but I was pretty sure I wasn't doing a good job. I was worried about Derek, what were they doing to him? Why was she chasing me I am friends with AllIson she knows me. Why?

Leaves crunched behind me and I looked back to be face to face with Kate. She hit me in the head with the bar and I was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your opinion on this chapter please.


	5. Kate Argent for ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate ruins everything I guess

I woke up to Kate slapping me in the face, and the growls of Derek. My head was aching and bleeding from the impact of the bar. My vision was blurry. I tried to make out faces but it was hard until my vision was back to normal. I saw to men with their eyes glued on me. Then Kate who was staring at Derek, he was chained to a tree. 

Sorry to ruin your little date but there just wasn't a better time to come. Kate said with a menacing smirk. 

Go to hell Kate. Derek growled. 

Oh baby if I do I'm dragging you down with me. She said before laughing like he had told a joke. 

Look Kate you hate me not her. Derek pleaded after he shifted back to human.

That's true but I need het for assurance. Kate stated. So. ... if you try to escape or shift your little friend Lydia will pay the price and I know you wouldn't want her to do that.   
Kate turned to me and motioned to the two menand thry grabbed my arms like before.

I heard you scream that wasn't a smart move,not a smart move at all. Because now I have to cut our little chat short because I don't feel like dealing with the baby pack.   
The men's grips suddenly got tighter I whimpered in pain.Derek's eyes went red and he jerked against the chain's. 

Stop hurting her! Derek growled.

Ohh...someone's grumpy today. But it's so cute how you care when she's in pain. But your just making it worse. Kate said with another menacing smirk.

I looked up at Derek and he was already looking at me. There was no anger or sadness on his face it was just,....guilt pure guilt . Was he really blaming himself for this because none of this fault none of it! Then Kate grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled back her fist and punched me. I collapsed in the men's grasps but they held me up. I tilted my head wear I could see Derek but he wasn't looking at he was looking away like he didn't want to see what was happening. That's when I noticed my nose was pouring blood and my lip was busted no wonder he couldn't look at me. 

Time to go boys put Lydia in the truck. 

The men looked at her with confusion, What about him? They asked. 

Leave him... him and Scott's pack will come to save her and that's when I'll get them all. Like a lot of birds with one stone. Kate said.   
One of the men me over their shoulder and they both started walking. I looked at Derek who was trying to keep himself from shifting. 

It's okay Derek. I'll be fine don't worry. I told him. 

Lydia! I'm gonna find you soon I promise! He yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to the ending yall.Kudos and comments.


	6. Derek, I think I'm falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the tital pretty much gives it away so enjoy reading my last chapter! !!

* Derek's POV *

When Scott and everyone else got here I told them everything. About how Kate threatened and her plan once we go to save Lydia. 

I still don't get why she would take her though. Scott said with confusion. 

I done told you , for assurance she wants to get us all together. 

Okay well we have to go get her. Scott ordered

Then we're gonna have to fight Kate. Malia stated. 

Then , let's go.I said.

 

* Original POV *

I was in the truck for about fifteen minutes then finally it stopped. When they pulled me out of the vehicle I fell I tried to scream as pain filled my ankle but a hand quickly covered my mouth. I was pretty sure it was broken but I couldn't tell. I think the men knew I was in pain because the took both my arms and tried to hold me over the ground. Salty tears filled my eyes and rolled down my face.  
I noticed we were still in the woods but long gone from the woods we were in a while ago. ..long gone from Derek. 

We walked threw the woods all the way to a cave a very dark cave. I hated to admit it but I was scared I needed someone to save me someone like Derek . I couldn't figure out why Derek wouldn't leave my mind he just wouldn't. Then it hit me I was falling in love with him. But what if he didn't feel the same way? What if he just wanted to be friends? What if he didn't love me?  
When we got to the entrance of the cave they lit a lantern which cracked a dim light across the cave. By what I could tell it was cold and wet.  
We got to the back corner and there was a cage a cage that could surely fit a human. The put one side of the hand cuffs on my wrist and the other on the cage. There was no way for me to get out so I scooted as far back as I could and cried some more. Listening to the men talk to Kate something about a surprise attack from the left.  
Then I heard the sound of relief the sound of growls werewolf growls but more than one that meant the pack was here ,here to get me to take me home. I poked my head up and scooted as close to the door as the cuffs would allow me.

I saw multiple figures I saw Scott, Liam, and Derek.

Hold them off I've got Lydia! I heard Derek yell. 

He ran over and pried the door off it's hinges. Just when he was reaching for the cuffs Kate jumped up and stuck her shock wand to Derek's back. He collapsed rigjt in front of me grunting in pain. Scott or Liam didn't notice they were to busy with the other hunters. He flashed his eyes red and got back up, taking a step closer to Kate. But she held her ground.

One more step and I'll use my wand on her, I mean it Derek. She threatened. 

I wasn't crying anymore but you could probably tell I had been. My nose wasn't bleeding but there was still died blood on my upper lip. And my ankle was red and swollen. I knew I wouldn't be walking for a while.  
Kate now had her back turned to me and Derek was facing me. I could tell he was trying to think of a plan but I beat him to it. I noticed her foot was rather close to the entrance of the cage. I exchanged a look with Derek and I leaned up closer top her grabbing her foot and jerking it she was on the floor in no time. The wand flew from her hand and apparently she hit her head because she was out cold. Derek walked over to me and broke the cuffs.

Told you I'd find ya, Derek said with a grin.

I know you did. I replied with a hesitant giggle.

Stiles, Malia and , Allison are in the Jeep so we got the Camaro. Oh, Yeah umm...your mom called she said something about a friend sick so she'd be gone a couple day's. 

Great.. being alone is just what I need right now. I said sarcastically. 

Well..you can stay at the loft if you want. Derek stated. 

You sure I don't want to intrude. I said. 

Yeah I'm sure. You can stay. 

Thanks Derek

Come on let's get out of here. Derek said helping you to your feet. You fell back down with a whimper in pain.

Lydia! What wrong. Derek asked concern filling his voice. 

I-It's my ankle I think it's broken. You stated. 

Derek took a few glances at it and nodded. He reached and pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around my ankle. And picked my up bridal style. When we walked out of the cave Liam bursted into laughs and Scott whistled. Me and Derek shot them both death glares, but that didn't stop them. When we reached the cars Derek sat me in the seat sideways so Malia and Allison could attack me in hugs. We said our goodbyes and we all left.  
When we pulled up at the loft I turned to face Derek. 

Hey Derek I have to tell you something.

What is it? He asked.

I-I like you actually I think I'm falling in love with you. 

Derek looked at me for a few moments and then he leaned in and kissed me affectionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his settled on my waist.

Lydia I'm falling in love with you to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER 
> 
> THE END !!!!! 
> 
> * TEARS


End file.
